Ryuketsu
by KamuiLilith
Summary: A surprise is in store for Ryuko and Senketsu, he has a human form. See how Ryuko acts and how their relationship progresses. Ryuketsu (Senketsu/Ryuko) ((UNDERGOING REWRITE))
1. Chapter 1

I flopped onto the ground exhausted, training was way too tiring. My eyes fluttered closed and I revelled in the feeling of being connected with Senketsu. A voice rang out in my mind, **"Ryuko, are you okay? Your heartrate is abnormally high?"** I gulped, dammit I forgot he could read me when we're synchronised. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. No need to worry Senketsu" I hoped he would buy it or at least drop the subject because I did not feel up to explain what I felt, because hell I even I don't know. He hummed, not really accepting my answer to my apprehension.** "You don't have to lie to me, Ryuko, you ca-"** he went silent. "Senketsu? Senketsu what happed?" I started to panic, why wasn't he answering? "Senke-" I started before his frantic voice cut me off. **"Ryuko I don't know what's happening, something's happening!"** I was about to ask him what he was talking about when his form abruptly contracted. I winced, his suspenders dug into my skin painfully and I cursed. I frantically clawed at the skin-tight material to no avail. Finally, Senketsu's form loosened and I shot up, gasping and sucking in large portions of oxygen. I felt the material ripple across my body and shivered, bracing myself for another round. True enough to my expectations the various straps and scraps of what I thought to be spandex pulled tight against my skin and I bit my lip to keep in a scream. A small stream of blood found its way into my mouth from the new gash in my abused lip and I mentally cursed my…slight…pain kink for my body's (thankfully) subtle reactions. I just really hoped that Senketsu didn't know that my toes where curled 90% in pain but 10% in pleasure or how my breath hitched oh so slightly when the material puled roughly over my breasts or nether regions. When the pain relented I wasted no time in desynchronising, clumsily pulling Senketsu's top over my head and slipping his skirt down my legs. My limbs where shaking painfully as I hugged Senketsu to my chest. I may not be experiencing it anymore but the expression on his face made it clear he still was. "Senketsu can you hear me?" I asked concernedly. **"Y-yes, nghh"** he grunted out and my heart clenched in worry. I rubbed soft circles in the spot beneath his lapels where I knew he liked it, "Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?" there was silence. I wrung my hands, I was scared. Senketsu was my everything, he was all I had and I had already nearly lost him once.

I was pulled abruptly out of my worries as a bright light engulfed me. I clenched my eyes shut and after a while the kaleidoscope of colours subsided and when I blinked them open I seemed to be entangled in what appeared or felt to be another…human? I blinked once, then twice looking at the person in front of me. He (was it a he?) looked to be too overwhelmed to notice my stare. I removed my hands from around his back and put it on his cheek, pulling and prodding at his face curiously. **"...yuko, Ryuko?"** I lurched in surprise, pausing mid-poke "Uhh...Senketsu?" he smirked tiredly** "Hi"** he said lamely. For once in my life I was silent, still not quite believing what had just happened. While I had always been able to hear him it sounded different this time, hearing his voice now seemed so real and too good to be true. "You're um…you look like a human…" my brain was working overtime at processing this occurrence and I swallowed a lump in my throat, ignoring the tears pricking in my eyes in favour of looking him over. He had spiky blue and red hair that looked much like mine during our synchronisation and an eyepatch over his one eye. The other eye, I realised, was just as beautiful in human form as it was in his normal form (Which was, for your information, breathtakingly beautiful). His skin had a slight blue tinge to it and I noticed that there seemed to be what looked like tattooed red stripes running across his body.

My bottom lip trembled and I moved to bite it, wincing once I was reminded of my previous brutality towards it. **"Ryuko, why are you crying?"** I sniffled and realised that my traitorous eyes were indeed leaking tears despite all my efforts to prevent it. Unable to help myself I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. I smiled when I felt him return the hug. This was definitely too good to be a night I had lain awake wondering what was to become of Senketsu and I. I never wanted him to leave and just the thought left me reeling. "Hmmmmph, hmhmmm" **"You do know I can't understand a word you are saying?"** I blushed, embarrassed, and pulled back. "I'm sorry, it's just I n- you know what it's fine, never mind" and with that I leant back into his embrace, I was going to take advantage of whatever this was while I could.

XXXXXXXXX

Okaaaaay, first new chapter up. Decided to take this version a bit slower and build up suspense and tension. Hope you enjoy, Love Lilith


	2. Chapter 2

next chappie up. Enjoy and sorry if I haven't got the pic of Senketsu's human form up yet hopefully it'll be up soon

* * *

I felt Senketsu's hands on my waist before he turned me to face him again; he looked at me, seeming to understand my worries.

'Ryuko...I'd never do something like that'

'I know but...'

Senketsu leaned over and locked his lips with me, it wasn't needy and sexual but full of passion and love. I melted into the kiss tangling my hands in his hair. His tongue slowly and leisurely exploring my mouth. We broke apart for air and I closed my eyes, snuggling into him.

'Ryuko...'

'I'm sorry Senketsu, I shouldn't have doubted you'

He chucked

We lay there in silence for a while before getting up. Senketsu transformed back onto his usual sailor uniform self and I put him on, it was terribly embarrassing and I could hear him chuckling at the back of my mind.

The rest of the day carried on as usual everyone with sitting down for supper then going to bed, I decided that I was going to take a bath when everyone had fallen asleep

When everyone was asleep I slipped into the bathroom with two towels and my pyjamas, once inside I stripped off Senketsu and bent over to fill the bath.

'that is certainly a nice sight'

Came a deep voice from behind

I blushed before answering

'why did you transform?"

'cause you wanted me to, and frankly I wouldn't mind joining you'

' w w what, how did you, I mean, I didn't'

'you took two towels'

'oh…you noticed'

He chuckled

He started stripping and I blushed but didn't avert my eyes, jumping at the chance to see him naked. When he noticed he smirked at me causing my blush to deepen.

i climbed into the bath, Senketsu climbing in after. His back was facing the "door" effectively blocking most of me from view. we were chatting idly just soaking when i picked up soap and started to lather myself before a pair of hands stole the soap from my grip.

'hey, I was using that!'

'now I'm using it'

'Senketsu~ ,give it back'

'hmm how about you let me wash your body for you'

'umm o ok' I said stuttering and blushing

Once again he chuckled

* * *

Mako was worried for her friend as she was, once again, talking to her clothing. Concerned she walked to the source of the noise. The bathroom. She peeked inside avoiding the view of her friend bathing, she looked around for the item of clothing that was under her scrutiny, when she couldn't find it she was quite perplexed. Thinking of all the possibilities she thought maybe her friend was washing said item in the bath with her.

Mako glanced at her friend only to find her having a conversation with a mysterious handsome man that was in the bath with her. She decided to listen in on their conversation to try and glean info on the man.

'hey, I was using that!' she heard her friend shout, but there was no hostility in her friend's voice so she carried on listening

'now I'm using it' she heard the strange man reply

'Senketsu~, give it back" she heard her friend whine, wait a second! Senketsu was the name of the kamui that belonged to Ryuko, the exact one she loved to talk to.

_"well, that explains things" _Mako thought happily, before skipping off to bed.

* * *

i blushed under his gaze and looked down only to find myself staring at the very naked chest of Senketsu, blushing harder i chose to look to the side

Seeing this he laughed and pulled me against him, tilting my head towards him he cupped my cheek and kissed me, pressing his lips firmly against mine. i moaned into the kiss only pulling away when i ran out of air. How could he turn me on so much with such an innocent kiss?

When i pulled away he lathered his hands with soap before putting it to the side. He decided he was going to start with my back.

'Ryuko'

'yes?'

'turn around I need to wash your back'

icomplied and turned around giving him a view of my smooth, creamy back and firm butt. He started off at the small of my back rubbing small circles that slowly expanded, he was in all words giving me a very thorough massage that had me melting into him.

When he had done the whole of my back he moved down to my upper thighs massaging them before cupping my butt cheeks in his hands, eliciting a gasp from me before kneading them in his palms.

i was utterly relaxed and so turned o at the same time, i had never thought this possible before now. It utterly frustrating but purely blissful at the same time.

He moved to the front lathering up his hands with more soap as i did the same.

He massaged my stomach always teasing me by gliding his hand close to either my nether regions or breasts before pulling away at the last moment.

i was sliding my soapy hands up and down his muscled chest, tracing every ridge and muscle there. i could feel him quivering under my touch his body begging for her to travel further south.

He wanted her to feel every bit of pleasure she was making him feel, he moved to her breasts kneading them and plucking at her nipples making her moan out.

my hands wandered to his muscled back not realising how close it brought our naked bodies, I gasped and arched my back, dropping my hands, when myerect nipple brushed against his firm chest.

'R ryuko…' he moaned breathlessly into my ear

I only then realized where my hand had fallen.

my hand was resting upon Senketsu's very erect member, i blushed before a devious thought came to my mind, i was going to repay him for what he had done earlier that day, and while i hadn't minded it in slightest i decided it was time for revenge.

my grip on his member tightened and he moaned, the sound sent shivers down my spine. i put my other hand on as well and started pumping up and down adjusting tempo and grip at random. Senketsu was panting hard and leaning back on the sides for support. One hand strayed to massage his balls in my hand while the other kept pumping, twisting and squeezing. Senketsu was grunting with each pump up and down, to me it was quite a sight. I lent down and licked the tip of his member and he gave out a deep grunt of approval, I moved my other hand down to give both balls separate attention while my tongue explored the length of his member.

i took the tip in my mouth and sucked eliciting a gasp from Senketsu. i slowly slid down till my mouth covered his whole member, i retreated back up, all the while nibbling and sucking and massaging it with my tongue. After a couple of repetitions of this Senketsu came, squirting his cum into my mouth where i swallowed it and licked my lips, wanting more.

Recovering but still shaky Senketsu looked at me with a raised eyebrow, before moving behind me, wrapping is arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

'What was that all about, not that I'm complaining because that, if I admit, was amazing.'

'Hmm I'm glad you liked it, and as for why it was revenge for earlier'

He chuckled before letting go of my and stepping out of the bath, I followed out him and we dried off before getting dressed. I peeked my head out of the door before telling Senketsu that the coast was clear.

As we lay down in my bed myself and senketsu similarly reflected on all that happened in a short few hours. I soon fell asleep to my thoughts and the steady beat of Senketsu's heart against my back.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

It was about mid-morning and I was bored, Mako and her mother had gone shopping, while the boys and Guts had run off somewhere unknown.

'Hey Senketsu, do you want to do something cause right now I'm very bored'

'Sure' he said changing into his human form 'like what?'

I smiled triumphantly as my I maneuvered my piece up the ladder and across the finish line, crossing it first I smirked triumphantly before tallying up the scores

Senketsu-7

Ryuko-1

(They were playing snakes and ladders)

We had played all the board games we could get our hands on and now had nothing to do, so we were lazing about in silence.

'Senketsu?'

'Yes'

'I'm bored again, what can we do'

'How about we go on a date somewhere?

'A d d date?'

'Yes, is there something wrong with that?'

'No, it's just well we haven't gone on a d date b before'

'There's always a first for everything'

'So where can we go?'

"It's a surprise"

'Were you planning this cause surprizes need to be planned'

'Ryuko, we'll meet up in an hour ok?'

'Kay'

With that he lent down and kissed me, to say it was amazing was an understatement; it was like a breath of fresh air in a city full of smoke.

With that he left me to try and find an outfit.

I needed to call Mako, the only clothes I had was the hand me down pyjamas from Mako and the clothes I wore before Senketsu had happened, of course Senketsu didn't count as an outfit that was able to be worn in this case though. I had a big problem.

'Mako?'

'Ryuko-Chan is there something wrong!'

'No umm maybe?'

'Hmm?'

'Umm I'm going on a uhh…date and'

'Yup yup, let me guess nothing to wear, tsk tsk Ryuko-Chan you need to plan better. Meet me at the mall in 5 minutes!'

'But'

'Ok bai Ryuko-Chan!'

I arrived to be greeted by an excited Mako who dragged me to the nearest women's clothing store at breakneck speed before choosing a HUGE pile of clothing then proceeding in dumping it I my arms and shoving me towards the nearest changing room.

I tried them on as fast as possible but none seemed to suit me so we decided to walk around and look for anything I might be interested in.

'Ne Ryuko how much time do you have before your date with Senketsu?

'Umm I have about 50 minutes left, why?'

'Just asking, anyway I'm sure Senketsu will love anything you wear!'

'Yeah…WAIT how do you know its Senketsu?'

'I saw you guys yesterday, you two are so cute together!'

'Oh, well thanks I guess'

That was the end of our dialogue before Mako dragged me into another store, this time she let me pick out things to try on.

I picked three outfits before shuffling into the change room to try them on

Outfit 1

A black skirt with a white biker style Chinese kimono top trimmed in black that zipped all the way up to my neck but left my stomach exposed

Outfit 2

Black leather high-waisted shorts with gold buttons and a baggy red soft canvas type tank top that left my sides completely open

Outfit 3

A simple form fitting black tank top with a lilac skirt

They were all paired with my normal shoes just in black

After modelling all the outfits Mako and I agreed on the second outfit and I fished out some of the money I had been saving up and handed it to the clerk. Mako and I parted with a good luck from Mako; I rushed home while Mako went and re-joined her mother wherever she was.

I got home with ten minutes to get ready and Senketsu was nowhere to be seen so I busied myself with changing into the new outfit and brushing out my mess of hair.

I had just finished when Senketsu knocked on my door.

* * *

sorry for the short chappie but I felt like leaving it a cliff-hanger, plus I'm pretty tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I've finally stopped procrastinating and written the next chapter, hope u guys enjoy it**

**and disclaimer? umm I don't own Kill la Kill or any of its characters, is that how u do it? oh well it'll have to be sufficient **

**aaaand, ACTION XD**

* * *

**'****Hey, you ready?'** Senketsu asked when I opened the door

'Ya, just in time… So uhh what do you think?'

He walked to me and circled his arms around my waist and pulled me close before leaning down to whisper in my ear

**'****You look very…delicious' **

He moved his head to the side and took my lips in his, sucking on them gently, as if savouring their taste. The entire Manshako family decided to come home at that very moment.

Of course Mako had to squeeze her opinion in, so she, in a loud voice proclaimed

'See kaa-chan, told you they would be cute together!'

I blushed a bright red while Senketsu mealy smirked before mumbling to me that we would continue this later, he apologized to Mako's family before saying that we were going to take our leave and walked out the door, with me close behind.

We walked out and onto the street; we strolled around for a bit before we stopped in a shaded corner. Senketsu leaned against the wall and I leaned against him.

**'****Ryuko, I have something for you'**

'Hmm?'

**'****we are going to get you some more clothes because I plan on spending time with you but you don't seem to have other clothes besides what you are wearing now, and I don't count.'**

'Uhh, okay, let's go!'

With that I grabbed his hand and ran towards the mall.

I proceeded to drag him to the clothing store from earlier; I picked up the biker kimono outfit as well as jeans and a blue wool sweater with a fox on the front.

Then we went to a sleepwear store where I got a pyjama set that consisted of a black top with a pair of red scissors and the words "don't run with scissors" printed in white. The bottoms were plain red while they were very short they were quite baggy.

The last shop was, to Senketsu's horror, a lingerie store; I decided I was going to wear underwear underneath Senketsu now. It was better than wearing nothing, that was now too embarrassing.

I picked up a red satin bra where the bottom half of the cup was covered in lace and studded with small diamante. The back was made of the same lace and there was a pair of panties to match, the front and back satin while the sides were lace.

I also got a pair that was a plain set but was red that faded to orange then gold then yellow, like Senketsu's eyes.

Last I got a black set that had black patterns embossed on it and an identical set in white.

We exited the store in a hurry; well at least Senketsu did, before I told Senketsu that I had forgotten something in the store and that he could wait outside. I soon ran out with a bundle that I tucked into the existing bags unnoticed by Senketsu.

We walked out the mall and down the road chatting about nothing in particular before he took out a blindfold

'A blindfold?'

**'****Yes, I told you it was a surprise'**

He led me into a building and up a couple of flights of stairs before stopping at what seemed to be a door. He opened the door and pulled off my blindfold.

It was amazing, we were in a hotel in the high two star area, the room had a giant bed with covers that looked as soft as clouds; there was a TV, a balcony and a bathroom with a giant bath tub.

'Senketsu this is amazing!'

**'****I thought you might like it'**

I tackled him onto the bed before flopping down on top of him and kissing my way along his jaw

'Thank you Senketsu, I love it'

I lightly pressed my lips against his, Senketsu then probed his tongue into my mouth, exploring every Inch of it, he took my tongue into his mouth sucking and nibbling while I let out a pleasured sigh.

We broke apart and I rolled off him to look at the clock on the wall, 4:56, it was still early. What were we going to do?

'Hey Senketsu, want to try out the tub?'

He smirked** 'sure why not'**

I filled the tub with hot water, and then called to Senketsu.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door, steam quickly filling the room. I started to strip off my top but looked up to find Senketsu naked, and kami was he sexy. I stopped stripping and snuck up behind him, pressing my body flush against his.

**_'_****_Hmm, so that's how it's going to work'_**

He spun me around and pulled me against him, I could feel his hard member rubbing against my butt, no matter how nice it felt I wasn't going to lose to him.

'Catch me if you can'

I ground against him causing him to loosen his grip and grunt in pleasure. I smirked then disappeared into the steam, leaving him in a stupor, before, he too, smirked. I sat on the edge of the bathtub seductively twirling my hair and he tried to grab me just catching my shirt

_'__Perfect'_

I giggled before slipping out of my top and into the mist again leaving Senketsu behind. He turned around to have a pair of high waisted denim shorts thrown at him; he looked up to see me twirl around before once again disappearing.

_'__This is fun'_

**_'_****_This is so fucking frustrating'_**

We each thought respectively

I slipped behind him and licked his ear before taking my bra and slinging it over his head; he turned around to see me gone. I crept up behind him once again and wrapped my panties around his neck and giggled, after all it wasn't every day you got to see Senketsu naked with your panties on his head. I was about to slip away again but was slammed into a wall Senketsu trapping me in with his body in front of mine and hands on either side of my head.

**'****Do you have any fucking idea how frustrating that little stunt of yours is?'** Senketsu growled out

I gulped and rubbed my legs together, it wasn't something I regularly admitted but being dominated like this turned me on a lot and right now I was practically dripping.

**'****I asked you a question Ryuko'**

I moaned, it was quite embarrassing but I couldn't help it I was so far past turned on that I couldn't talk, yet alone format an answer to his question.

**_'_****_So she likes being dominated, I guess I could play along'_**

'**I'm gonna have to punish you if you don't answer properly'**

I gasped in pleasure and my knees gave out a bit, he hadn't even touched me yet and I was a mess

**'****Punishment it is, after all that's what little girls get for being naughty'**

He knelt down and propped me up on my hands and knees with my side to him; he yanked my head up and roughly kissed me, thrusting his tongue deeply down my thought. I moaned into the kiss and while I was distracted and not expecting it he slapped lightly (but not too lightly) on my ass I moaned loudly and some of my juices squirted out. He slapped me again, harder this time and I once again moaned.

He had abandoned my mouth and was now kneading on my breasts roughly, while making me massage his member. My breath was coming in short gasps and I was moaning with each slap.

To say he wasn't enjoying this would be a lie; just the sight of Ryuko getting off at this would be enough to make him cum

**'****Well aren't you a kinky little girl, you're not supposed to be enjoying this'**

With saying that he slapped me particularly hard, I gasped loudly, squeezing my hand tight around his member while collapsing on the floor and cumming. He grunted and squirted his release, covering my back in his cum. I pouted and licked what was left on his member off before collapsing on the ground in exhaustion.

He chuckled before picking me up and setting us both in the warm water of the bath. I sighed and relaxed against him, both of our eyes closed.

**'****Well that was unexpected'**

'Considering our other encounters it shouldn't be'

**'****You know what I'm talking about Ryuko'**

'Uhh, well, even I don't know where that fetish comes from'

**'****I think it's quite enjoyable, it's quite arousing to watch you squirm under my command like that'**

'Now, now, don't let the power get to your head _Senketsu-sama_'

**'****Carry on like that and this might become a regular'**

I blushed but just sunk further into the warm, soothing water.

* * *

**Okkay hope the chappy was alright**

**pls review/follow/favourite- if u do i'll love u foreva 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys sorry for the long hiatus and the shortness of this chapter. I've had the worst case ever of writers block and of course my laptop is broken, but anyways I've managed to get this out and I hope you enjoy it**

**xxxxxxx**

Ryuketsu

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes the next morning to find myself wrapped in strong arms and thick luxurious duvet , I closed my eyes and snuggled further into the cozy bundle of happiness, sighing contentedly and letting my eyes slowly drift closed. I felt Senketsu shift next to me, his grip on my waist tightening slightly. Reality was still a slight blur to me, after all the person, if I can even call him that, who I loved most but never been able to be with truly, is actually lying here next to me, at this very moment. It was all I could ever ask for, the first day or two after discovering Senketsu's human form was mainly us taking advantage of this new form as often as possible, and by that I mean getting frisky every time we had the opportunity. Next to me, Senketsu groaned lightly, his eyes fluttering open, he blinked a couple of times before turning his gaze to me and smiling. I swiveled in his arms so I was facing him completely and gave him a light peck on the lips before murmuring a sluggish good morning, his returned greeting was equally as sluggish, if not more.

I lay there peacefully, just embracing the warmth that radiated from Senketsu's body. after a while I untangled myself from the maze of blankets and arms before padding over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Senketsu must have drifted back to sleep and all I heard was soft snores coming from the bedroom. I walked sluggishly into the bathroom remembering the previous night and blushing faintly. I quickly stripped, shivering at the chilled morning air before stepping into the warm shower. by the time I was out when sun had already risen and Senketsu was no longer in bed. I walked over to my clothes and slipped on a plain black set of underwear and a baggy T-shirt; too lazy to dress properly. I padded over to where Senketsu was, sitting out on the balcony. I walked up behind him letting my arms drape over his shoulders and resting my chin on his head, sniffing wen a stray strand of hair tickled at my nose.

"Hey Senketsu, are we gonna order room service or do u wanna do something else?"

**"Let's order room service, we can stay in bed all day, I quite like this sleeping thing"**

I giggled, since he had gained his human form he had taken to sleeping next to me each night, as when in his usual form he simply went into semi-stasis, which is nothing like sleeping, it's just like having all your senses dulled to a minimum.

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea."

He gripped my arms that were still hanging over his shoulders tightly, I was about to ask him what he was doing until he suddenly stood up, taking me with him. I struggled childishly, trying to get out of his grip and get my feet back onto the floor. He walked back inside and dumped me softly onto the bed. I landed unceremoniously, legs and arms flailing. Senketsu kissed me softly before throwing himself onto the bed next to me and reaching for the hotel room's phone. I scratched throughout the drawer next to my side of the bed, vaguely remembering something that resembled a menu. Finding what I needed I shut the drawer and rolled onto my back, offering the menu to Senketsu. He read through the options before deciding and passing the menu back to me so I could scroll through the choices. I decided to keep it simple and ordered bacon and eggs with a cup of coffee, Senketsu following suit and ordering the same as I had. We lay in bed, patiently waiting for our breakfast to arrive.

There was a rap on our hotel door and Senketsu got up lazily, apparently not caring that he only had no shirt on, he swung open the door to find a dainty girl, dressed in the standard hotel uniform who blushed a bright red apon seeing Senketsu. He was oblivious to this fact as he stretched his arms above his head. I got up and padded over to the door, giggling slightly at Senketsu, I thanked the girl and nudged Senketsu in the ribs, to remind him why exactly he answered the door. He blinked a couple of times before snapping out of his daze and thanking the girl as I had and helped carry the breakfast Inside.

We ate, idly chatting in between mouthfuls. We finished eating, and I was pondering what the rest of the day would be like, before a curious thought struck me.

"Senketsu? Would we be able to fight separately?"

**"What do you mean separately? Like as two people and still transform?"**

"Yeah like would I be able to transform but still have you to fight alongside me?"

**"I don't know, we'd have to try it out"**

After deciding that we were too curious to wait we, got dressed and headed out, locking the door on our way out. We headed to the same clearing where Senketsu first gained his human form.

We sat for a few minutes, pondering how we could possibly figure this out. Before remembering I had transformed before without a section of Senketsu during the Kyoto raid trip and Senketsu figured we could do something similar, hopefully finding a way to avoid using my skin as much as possible.

We pondered different options, wondering if we could somehow make use of the Goku uniforms that Honnogi Academy produced. I didn't want to cut up Senketsu though, I felt bad enough about it happening before.

Senketsu's deep voice broke me out of my thoughts, **"Ryuko, is it possible to create a new transformation?**

**xxxxx**

**Yeah so that was the chapter, hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to get up another chapter soon. Hopefully I can find a laptop I can borrow so I can write properly. Uploading and editing is just a pain in the ass without one. Review if you want but I would be amazing if you do.**


	6. 1st Update!

Heyyyy, well the first chapter has been updated so if you want please check it out, its a bit different than the last storyline, a bit more refined and what not but I hope it is satisfactory. The next update for chapter 2 should be up within a week.

Love Lilith.


End file.
